


Rest your heads close to my heart, never to part babies of mine

by Lorelai3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Becoming Parents, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Parents, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sat in the hospital’s maternity ward waiting, although he sat still and didn’t speak was not to say he was waiting patiently. He was scared, and nervous and in all honesty ready to vomit! But he remained still and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest your heads close to my heart, never to part babies of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself I just needed an anxious Sterek waiting for their babies to be delivered!

Derek sat in the hospital’s maternity ward waiting, although he sat still and didn’t speak was not to say he was waiting patiently. He was scared, and nervous and in all honesty ready to vomit! But he remained still and quiet. Unlike his fiancé Stiles, who paced back and forth biting his nails and running his hands through his hair and as he went to pace past him again Derek grabbed his arm, pulling him onto his lap. “Stiles you’ve actually worn holes in your Vans. Now sit down and relax!” ordered Derek, Stiles simply sliding into the chair beside him.

“Fine.” 

He managed to stay still for 15 seconds before his foot started to tap, actually a record for Stiles. “Do you want to hold my hand?” asked the older boy as he held it out, Stiles nodding as he interlocked their fingers. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles opened his mouth to speak, trying to say something but nothing came out. Derek stroked his thumb across that the skin of Stiles’ hand gently, “I know what you’re thinking ok? You’re thinking is everything ok? Will they make it?”

“H-how did you know?” muttered Stiles. Derek simply let out a weak smile, “Because I’m thinking the exact same thing, I’m just as terrified as you are.”

“Yeah but you can pull yourself together, I can’t.”

“And you don’t have to, you have every right to be scared Stiles. But just try and stay calm, Melissa is in there doing all she can!”

Stiles let out a tear as his grip on Derek’s hand tightened, “I just can’t lose them!”

Derek’s other arm was now around Stiles’, pulling the younger boy into a hug, stroking his hair trying to soothe him. Within seconds Sherriff Stilinski ran through the double doors, still in uniform. Behind him were Scott, Kira and Lydia. Stiles jumped up and wrapped his arms around his Dad, the Sherriff whispering “Hey, it’ll be ok!”

“Any news?” asked a frantic Lydia as she pulled Derek into a hug. “Not yet, were just waiting for someone to come out.”

“Is my Mom in there?” asked Scott, Derek nodding. “Well then we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

The group sat down, Scott clenching Kira’s hand and Lydia growing impatient at the coffee machine. Stiles and his Dad both sat hunched over, one arm across their knees, the other up to their mouths as they bit their nails. 

In all of the madness that was happening tonight Derek couldn’t help but let out a weak smile when he looked at the two, ‘like father like son’

Another forty-five minutes had passed and nobody was settled or relaxed, Derek’s shoulders were aching from being hunched over in anticipation and Stiles’ had bit the nail of his thumb so much he’d broke the skin. It took an extra ten minutes before Melissa McCall came out, removing her latex gloves she made her way over to the group, everyone shooting out of their seats and Derek and Stiles jumping forward. 

“Well?”

“Mom, please?” added Scott.

She couldn’t help but let out a smile, followed by a tear as she wrapped one arm around Stiles and another around Derek. “Congratulations, two beautiful girls!”

As she pulled away both Stiles and Derek stood stunned, Stiles could feel the onset of a panic attack and Derek just wanted to howl in celebration. The rest of the group began to cheer and scream with excitement, Lydia accidentally letting out a high pitched scream, waking up all the babies on the unit. Sherriff Stilinski grabbed his son and pulled him close, he’d always thought of himself as a manly man but the idea of having two granddaughters was enough to make him cry!

“C-can we see them?”

Mellissa nodded as she grabbed Stiles’ hand as he grabbed Derek’s, she pulled them onto the ward were both babies were sleeping. They had used teenage girl as a surrogate, the main reason being was that she didn’t want kids and planned to abort them, but Stiles and Derek knew they would love them. As the approached the hospital cot the two slept in they smiled, two small babies lying side by side in matching outfits.

Within seconds the two grown men had fallen in love with the two babies, Stiles reaching down to pick one of the girls up handing her to Derek, the werewolf unsure if he was ready. Stiles let out a smirk as he forced the little girl into Derek’s arms, and the minute he did he fell in love, with both of them. He was now a father, the father of two beautiful little girls. Stiles held the other child in his arms as Derek put his free arm around Stiles’ shoulder. “Babe, we did it!” he whispered.

“Yeah we did.”

“You still set on the names?”

Derek looked at the two little bundles of joy in their arms, “Yeah. I think the names are perfect.”

“Alright you two smile” Smirked Melissa as she pulled out her phone, turning it on her side ready for a picture. The two boys smiled as they held their little girls in their arms. With a click Melissa had the photo, letting out a tear as she looked at the two boys. “Stiles I have to say, I am so proud of you, both of you. That little kid who tried making his closet the batcave is now a Daddy.”

Derek couldn’t help but smirk at that story, “You’ve got competition now babe, with Batgirl and Catwoman here!”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he leant up to kiss his fiancé, a tear streaming down his cheek. The two gave Melissa permission to allow the others inside, the group running through to greet the babies. Stiles handed the first over to his Dad, the Sherriff bursting into tears as he held one of his granddaughters, Melissa rubbing his back and holding his arm. Derek handed the other baby to Lydia as she, Kira and Scott welcomed her to the world. 

“You guys picked names?” asked Scott.

“Baby number one is Talia Melissa Stilinski-Hale” answered Derek with a smirk, “Named after my mother and the wonderful woman who delivered her to us.” 

Melissa let out a few tears as Sherriff Stilinski placed a kiss on her cheek, “What about Baby number two?”

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk himself, “Baby number two is Claudia Lydia Stilinski-Hale, named after my mother and the woman who convinced me and Derek that we were ready to become parents!”

Lydia let out a series of tears of her own as she hugged Stiles, placing a kiss on his cheek and Derek’s. the group couldn’t help but celebrate the birth of the two, the minute both baby girls opened their eyes and observed their family the group smiled, although they both had brown eyes, Talia’s seemed to have a tinge of green, just like Derek’s.

Over the next few days the two new parents were getting used to the late nights and early morning, Derek favoured night feeds, he would sit in the large leather chair and hold a baby in each arm, forcing his foot against the table making the chair rock slowly.

“Babies of mine, don’t you cry. Babies of mine, dry your eyes. Rest your heads, close to my heart, never to part, babies of mine!”

Both girls began to yawn, their heads becoming heavy as they slowly drifted off to sleep. “Little ones when you play pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never tear babies of mine.” He continued to sing softly.

“If they knew all about you, they’d up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they would give just for the right hold you.”

The two babies were now asleep soundly, but that didn’t stop Derek’s lullaby, it was the one his mother used to sing. 

“From you heads down to your toes, you’s aren’t much goodness knows, but you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be, babies of mine!”

As his lullaby ended his werewolf senses noticed Stiles stood in the doorway smiling a sleepy smile. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, Derek simply blushed. He stepped forward and took Talia from his arms and placed her in her cot, Derek doing the same for Claudia.

Stiles quietly took his hand and pulled him back to their room, softly seating him on the bed. “Nice lullaby.”

Derek blushed a little more, “Yeah, my Mom used to sing it to me.”

Stiles didn’t respond straight away, he simply placed a kiss on Derek’s lips, a soft and gentle kiss of appreciation, of love and of devotion. “Same, I was obsessed with Dumbo as a kid and my Mom used to sing it to me.”

“My Mom got it from Beaches, it was her favourite film.”

Stiles and Derek both let out a silent giggle as he fell back onto the bed, “Well whatever film it’s from it’s nice to hear it again.”

Stiles placed an arm around Derek as he planted a kiss on his head, the older boy resting his head on his chest. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a second chance at having a family”

Stiles couldn’t help but grin, that’s all he wanted for Derek and himself. “Don’t worry. From now on that’s all we are, a family.”


End file.
